The Story of Rino the Black Breeze
by North Dakota-South Dakota
Summary: in the bustling city of Pace many are unaware of the 20% of the population that are part of the underground of their "great" country. Rino, a young Kitsune child, was unfortunate enough to get caught in the thick of it. Not only that, but he was born into Pace, the city where humans look down on most every other race. This is his side of the story. M for violence and future gore.


The Story of Rino, the Black Breeze.

walking the dark, empty streets of pace a young woman, no older than 23, was carrying a small child. it was evident by the look on her face that she was fed up with "motherhood" and hadn't wanted the child in the first place. who would want to be the mother of a Kitsune? the usually well-behaved child was crying quietly after having picked up on the negative feelings of his mother, in turn causing the woman to become even more irate. especially a _wimpy_ Kitsune! her irritation sparked her short fuse and she sat the child down on he curb and walked away. the child attempted to run after her but couldn't keep up with her. he back tracked and sat on the curb he was originally placed at and waited, hoping his mother would come back for him later.

of course deep down he could tell she wouldn't.

there he sat waiting for the rest of the night and part of the morning until the street filled with people. most viewed him with disgust. at this point he couldn't control his transformations and turned kitsune at random intervals, so he was steadily coming to terms with the fact his kind were not welcome.

he occasionally saw a kid or two his age with their parents and saw how the parents glared at him if they caught a glimpse of him. most kids payed no attention to him, but one peculiar blue-haired boy noticed him, and that boy somehow convinced his parents to approach him. the small Kitsune looked up at them curiously as they had a heated conversation in front of him. he didn't quite understand them since, at the time, his vocabulary had been rather limited, but one thing he did understand was the father grabbing him roughly by the arm and leading him down the street toward a ratty looking building labeled "Red River Orphanage" the building looked like it should be due for demolition, or at least repairs, due to the boarded windows and all together worn-out appearance of the place. however, due to the forceful man gripping his arm, he didn't really have a choice of whether to go or not.

"well?" the man's equally forceful voice growled as he pushed the small boy towards the stairs leading to the door, "Go on, Kitsune."

the small frightened boy's ears and tail popped out at the menacing sound and scampered to the door, watching as the blue-haired boy waved at him with an innocent smile. the three humans soon turned a nearby corner and vanished from sight, just as his mother had. the door to the orphanage opened with a loud squeak of complaint, causing the child to jump. the cranky old man smoking a cigar in the doorway practically screamed "leave while you can" but the Kitsune child really didn't have a choice in the matter. it had been a day and his mother hadn't returned for him. if she'd been planning on coming back, she would have long before now, and it was time to think of survival, not childish notions like happily ever after. everyone knew those were never real, but everyone clung to it even so.

the old man threw his cigar on the ground at the child's feet and put it out before pushing him inside. not gently either. other kids in the orphanage shied away from them as he and the old man passed, but he didn't really notice.

"what's your name, kid?" the old man asked in a harsh tone.

the child's ears and tail drooped, "I don't have one."

"then make one up, stupid," the old man growled as if it were obvious.

the child thought for awhile, as he stared blankly at the floor, "Rino?" he looked up at the old man for approval.

"that's a weird name, but whatever," the old man rolled his eyes, "all you need to know about me is that I am Mr. Barton and what I say goes. you little wretches are lucky I inherited this place or you'd all be on the streets. I'm not afraid of sending you back out if you cause trouble so watch it, Kitsune," he warned, motioning to the room that was to be his during his time there. he wasn't too enthusiastic about it, but could tell he didn't have a choice. he was even less enthusiastic about finding he had a room mate.

"who the hell is that?" a large half orc child asked-more like accused-angrily.

"your room mate. I don't want to hear one word out of you about it either," came Mr. Barton's aggravated reply, but Rino was more focused on the irritated black 13 tattoo on the child's neck. why did the child have a tattoo? it looked maybe a day or two old.

the realization hit like a train, Mr. Barton was leading him to his office. the numbers were like an ID tag. How was this legal?! Rino guessed it wasn't, and Mr. Barton just didn't give a damn.

Mr. Barton gave the terrified child a sickeningly happy smile as he pinned the child to his office chair with the accursed item in his hand. Rino's eyes widened in horror, helpless to stop the screams of pain as the larger man started without warning, enjoying watching the child squirm.

Rino then realised the man was just getting enjoyment out of the children by inflicting pain on them while getting an easy way to identify them out of it.

Once out of the office, Rino felt like he would be sick, gingerly touching his stained skin. it stung, but it was nothing compared with how it'd felt prior. he went to the bathroom to check what he was, though he already had an idea. he stared blankly at the mirror blankly. 14. there was now a panful looking black 14 marring the skin on the side of his neck.

That, however, was only the start of his torture.

* * *

**A/N: **Who's caught on to the fact i like depressing back stories? I can count the friends that know on one hand (sadly I can count my friends on one hand as well ^^;) R&R but as for getting more updated, I have no promises of fast or slow, sorry. my Writer's block has been seriously weighing me down lately, so I can't promise for any of my other stories either. I do like reviews. I also am open to suggestions if you have any.

by the way, to those who bothered to notice, Kitsunes are a Pathfinder race, not a DnD one. if that pissed anyone off, I am sorry, but I had no other option. FF has a DnD section and no Pathfinder one.

*** Kitsunes are a pathfinder race that have three (correct me if I'm wrong) forms, Fox, Half Fox, and a Human-like one. based on how many kitsune feats they take, their number of tails differ. Rino's ears pop out when he's excited, scared, angry, or embaressed. that's a quirk that is only his and not part of the race. (my DM's nice nwn, and my brother, and we both watched Yobi .)**


End file.
